Midela (Island)
Midela '''is a large island located in the Eastern Sea, to the southwest of the Imperial Mainland and to the northeast of Cadsonia. It is bordered by a smaller island known as Ankosh to the northeast and by uninhabited barrier islands to the south. '''Geography General Characteristics The island of Midela is often split into north and south regions by the Four Sisters Mountain range that extends from the northwest to the southeast. The northern region is dotted with forests, covered with sprawling foothills, and houses an extensive wetland. The southern region is home to thick woodlands to the west and a large, fertile grassland to the east. Climate Midela enjoy a temperate climate year-round, with the northern and mountainous regions experiencing cooler temperatures than the south. The island receives moderate rainfall during the wet summer season and little rain during the dry winter season. During the coldest days of winter, the peaks of mountains may be found covered in snow. Fauna A wide array of animals inhabit the island of Midela. The forests contain many docile creatures including: a variety of birds, rabbits, foxes, deer and elk; however, dangerous creatures such as dire wolves, owlbears, ettercaps and lycanthropes are known to inhabit the woods. The foothills and grasslands are home roaming cattle herds, centaurs, gnolls and axe beaks. The wetlands of Midela are widely unexplored, however, alligators, herons, and large snapping turtles are known to live in its waters. The sea surrounding Midela is filled with dozens of species of fish, whales, sharks and dolphins. Flora Midela’s temperate climate provides the perfect climate for sprawling forests and fertile grasslands. Pine, Oak, Maple, Birch, and Apple trees fill the forests while wild barley, tall grass, shrubs, and wild berries cover the foothills and plains of the island. The wetlands of Midela are home to many types of vines, lily pads and exotic flowers and plants. Many of the plants located in Midela have alchemical and medical uses, most notably, the Sister’s Root, which can be found growing among patches of wild flowers. Politics States and Territories The Island of Midela has no agreed-upon borders, however, six city states lay claim to, often conflicting, swaths of land. These cities are ruled by a selection of specialty guilds and aristocratic families. The cities of D’Oro and Eserro claim the northwestern portion of the island; the city of Supalo claims the northern region; Merchant’s Cove and Chime Hearth claim the south; and the Dwarven Stronghold of Kadesh claims the central mountain region. Loose factions between the guilds come and go, however, the Mountain Dwarves have remained fierce isolationists. Military Due to the ever competing city-states, there is no official standing military. However, a treaty between the five cities (excluding the dwarven stronghold) allows for the formation of a military coalition given that Midela is invaded by a foreign army. A combined force of all five cities would yield an force of ten to fifteen thousand soldiers, knights, mages and sailors with an additional one hundred to two hundred naval vessels. Economy Midela is a moderately wealthy land, generating most of its income from exporting raw minerals, refined metals, quality timber and providing mercantile services. The cities of Midela collect taxes in their respective jurisdictions; however, the undefined borders often result in frontier hamlets being taxed by two states at once. A standard mint is not established, though, legitimate copper, silver and gold coins, tokens and bars are accepted at most institutions Demography The island of Midela is home to several humanoid races, with most of the population being human, elf or half-elf. There is an unknown population of dwarves that reside in their mountain fortress, as well as an unknown number half-orc settlements on the northern frontier. Pockets of dragonborn reside on the eastern shores of Midela, however, most would prefer to live on their ancestral home of Ankosh. Gnomes, Tieflings and other races form a insignificant percentage of the Island’s residents. Culture There is no definite culture of Midela. Each city-state holds differing morals, laws, and cultural beliefs. However, the majority of Midela follows the religion of the Five Sisters. Several temples and shrines to the Goddesses dot the landscape, attracting pilgrims from across the island. These mutual religious beliefs often bridge the many cultural gaps between the cities, and plays a crucial role in diplomacy. Category:Places Category:HayZeusChreest